Love Sacrifice
by Alexriolover95
Summary: Love can sometimes overpower the darkness in a person or bird and that will result in a heroic sacrifice to prevent hurting others... Happy Halloween everyone!


**Hey guys! So it's Halloween and I thankfully thought of this idea just in time!**

 **There's pretty much nothing to say… Other than I hope you guys are having an awesome Halloween and please do enjoy the story!**

* * *

It was a cold, dark fall night in the town of Moose Lake, Minnesota and a father and daughter were walking back home, not in a car because the family's car was in the auto store. The two were carrying dinner for tonight, eager to get back home before it became too dark to see. The wind was howling and branches of trees rustled, leaves falling off, truly making a scary kind of setting. The daughter held onto her father as the father put a wing over her.

"It's okay sweetie, I'll protect you." The father, a Scarlet macaw named Alex smiled as his daughter shook from fright and the cold.

"Daddy, how much longer until home?" The daughter, a Blue and Scarlet hybrid named Cadence asked.

"Not too much longer, alright, don't be scared." Alex said in a soothing tone while the two continued walking.

The two went on walking and soon enough, something came into sight, it seemed to be another bird walking towards them on the edge of the road. The bird didn't seem to be aware of the parent and child at first as he wasn't walking like a normal bird would. However, the bird suddenly looked up and stared at the two with dark red eyes.

"Daddy, who is that?" Cadence asked, becoming more and more frightened.

"I don't know sweetie, just relax, everything's going to be fine." Alex replied and gave a kiss on his daughter's head. "Sir, are you alright?" Alex said loudly to the bird.

Alex calling to the bird certainly caught his attention and the bird suddenly charged froward with what looked like lightning speed and rammed straight into Alex, knocking him down while Cadence was launched from her father's grip and landed a couple of feet away from the two.

Cadence was a little dazzled as she looked to her father, who was trying to resist the attacking bird as much as he could. However, it was useless, the much stronger bird suddenly bit Alex's neck with what looked like a sharpened beak and that bite seemed to paralyze Alex as his face went frozen, but then his whole body started shaking and Alex's beak suddenly became like that of the attacking bird.

Alex and the attacking bird both looked at Cadence with hungry looking eyes and Cadence was now scared for life as she certainly didn't want to get bitten, thinking of how much pain it would cause her. As if angels were watching over the little chick, a car suddenly drove up and hit Alex and the attacking bird by accident, knocking them out.

Cadence felt extremely relieved as she looked to who was the driver of the car. It was her Aunt Jewel, who Cadence knew very well.

"Aunt Jewel!" Cadence shouted.

"Cadence, what are you doing here?" Jewel asked, confused as to why Cadence would be walking alone during the night.

"I was walking home with my dad and suddenly we got attacked by someone, he bit my dad and they would have gotten me if you didn't come." Cadence said, terrified.

Jewel looked out the window to see… Nothing… As if Alex and the attacking bird were never there. Jewel wanted to believe her niece, but there was nothing, the chick was just too terrified to be lying. Jewel decided to bring Cadence home and they would call the police with Cadence's mother.

"Alright sweetie, come on in and I'll take you home." Jewel said and Cadence got in the car.

After a short drive, the two arrived at Cadence's home and Cadence's mother, Lily, opened up the door to see her daughter and Jewel, but not Alex. She was scared of what happened to her husband.

"Sweetie, where's daddy?" Lily asked her daughter.

"I don't know mom, someone bit dad and he started to go crazy, he would have gotten me too." Cadence started crying, to which Lily came froward and wrapped her daughter in a hug.

"Don't worry Lily, I called the police on the way here, they'll find Alex as fast as they can." Jewel smiled her best to reassure Lily.

"Thanks Jewel, I'm glad to have a friend like you." Lily replied, still hugging her crying daughter.

"You're welcome, I got to get back home before Blu starts to get worried about me." Jewel said and turned around to get in her car and go back home, while Lily and Cadence went inside.

Lily prepared what dinner she could and when everything was ready, she sat down with her two children, Cadence and her son Eddie. And before they ate, they prayed that husband and father was okay and that the police would find him.

"Don't worry kids, your father will come back home." Lily reassured her children before eating, however Lily couldn't get the feeling out of her head of what her daughter said, " _someone bit dad and he started to go crazy"_.

As her kids' bedtime came, Lily tucked her children into bed and gave them goodnight kisses, first to her son, and then to her daughter. As Lily gave the goodnight kiss to Cadence, Cadence was still very scared, mostly about her father.

"Mom, is dad going to be found and come back home?" Cadence asked.

"Yes sweetheart, just try not to think about it tonight and get some sleep, okay?" Lily said in her sweet voice, with a calming smile, but deep down Lily was of course worried for her husband.

"Okay mom, love you." Cadence replied and closed her eyes to sleep.

Lily gave her daughter one last kiss before going to her bedroom that she shared with Alex. After getting into her night clothes, Lily climbed into bed and laid down, but not tired, she couldn't close her eyes as she kept them wide open, staring up at the ceiling. She was so used to falling asleep with Alex right next to her, putting his wing over her in a cuddling position, she just couldn't fall asleep without Alex, it felt so cold and lonely to just lay there alone in the dark room.

Hours went by as Lily stared at the ceiling and clock, watching time pass. Suddenly, the front door of the home opened with a loud noise and Lily became alert, thinking it was robbers. Quietly getting up and grabbing her cellphone, she walked out of the room, first opening a closet and getting her son's baseball bat for protection. Then she walked down the stairs, careful to not make a creak as she kept her head low.

Lily reached the bottom step and made her way to the front door, rounding a corner and in the living room was…

"Alex?" Lily said softly as she saw a dark, outlined figure just standing in the darkened living room.

Lily took a closer look and was certain it was Alex and when she was sure it was him, she put down the baseball bat and cellphone and slowly walked closer to him. She would have run straight into his wings, but Alex wasn't saying anything, which made Lily worry.

"Alex, are you okay, what's wrong?" Lily asked, becoming frightened by her husband's silence.

Lily soon got close enough that she could see Alex's face clearly. His beak was sharpened, so sharpened that it was like a knife was attached to Alex's beak, Alex's face was also whiter than usual. Alex made a smile, but not a loving smile, rather a smile like the devil would.

"Hello honey, time for my dinner." Alex said in a different tone of voice, a dark, evil sounding one, rather than the sweet voice Lily was accustomed to.

Alex suddenly attacked his own wife, Lily falling down on the ground, dazzled she couldn't move as soon as Alex came down and pinned her with his wings. Alex seemed much stronger as Lily found it hard to break free, her wings were also hurting a great deal from Alex holding them. As Lily struggled, Alex spoke.

"Don't be scared honey, it will be quick and besides you will look like me." Alex said evilly.

Lily didn't recognize her loving husband at all, it was as if a whole another creature was staring down at her. Lily struggled her hardest as Alex slowly lowered his sharpened beak to bite Lily's neck. Lily struggled harder and harder and luckily Lily managed to get free and try to make a dash to grab the baseball bat she put down earlier. However just before she could grab it, Alex grabbed hold of Lily's leg with a wing.

"And where do you think you're going?" Alex continued his evil talk and with a powerful swing, he threw Lily into the kitchen, Lily's face hitting the kitchen drawers, her beak being the first to hit surface.

Lily felt her beak break and blood start coming out as she started to lose conscious, but still able to keep her eyes open as she saw Alex walk towards her. Alex put his talons around Lily's neck in a tight grip and lifted her up, staring straight into her eyes.

"Alex, what have you become?" Lily asked, starting to cry.

"Why, I'm a vampire of course, and you're my first victim." Alex chuckled and with Lily in his strong grip started to bring her closer in order to bite her neck.

Alex's beak was only about a couple of inches away when suddenly the kitchen lights turned on and Alex turned around to see who would disrupt his moment. It was his children and they were shocked at what they were seeing, instead of being happy to see their father.

As Alex looked at his children, he saw the look in Cadence's eyes, the same look she had while he was being attacked. As if Alex's heart still had a bit of love left in it, he loosed his grip on his wife and Lily fell down onto the kitchen floor. Her children quickly ran to their mother and mother wrapped her wings around her children.

As Alex saw the scene, he remembered who he truly was, a loving husband and father, always there to protect his family from harm. And now here he was, attacked his own wife and frightened his children. Alex decided to end his own life to avoid hurting his family anymore and to pay for what he did. Opening a drawer, he saw a big kitchen knife and taking it in his wings, he aimed it at his heart.

"Honey, don't!" Lily shouted. "You can go back to normal! Please!"

"I'm sorry, I love you." Alex finally let out a tear before he stabbed himself straight through the heart, making sure it went deep in and was unable to be drawn out.

Alex felt his pulse weakening and he dropped dead on the kitchen floor, while his wife and children just cried, unable to do anything at the moment.

Alex's body was taken and it was burned before a crowd, as well as his wife and children, at the local cemetery, this being the only way to make sure a vampire was dead for good. His ashes was then put into a jar and then put in a coffin, Lily still wanting Alex to be buried like a normal person, rather than a monster. A priest said prayers over the coffin, along with the crowd that was there, not hating on Alex, because it wasn't his fault and he was a very good guy in the town.

On the gravestone, it didn't say anything about Alex being a vampire, rather it said:

 _Alex,_

 _A great husband, father, and son,_

 _As well as a good bird to everyone._

As the service ended, Lily and her children stayed behind, and prayed for Alex, not blaming him and wishing that he will go to heaven despite what he did in the end. As Lily made her children go to their uncle and aunt, Lily said some final words…

"I love you Alex, I always will and I don't blame you for what you did, thank you for the sacrifice you made to let us live."

* * *

 **(Starts sobbing up)**

 **Okay *sniff* maybe it was more sad than scary in the end… *sniff***

 **But… I hope you guys enjoyed it and again… HAPPY HALLOWEEN!**


End file.
